<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Prey by Hydrangea_Blue</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25252732">Prey</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hydrangea_Blue/pseuds/Hydrangea_Blue'>Hydrangea_Blue</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Alien vs Predator (2004), Predator Original Series (1987-1990), The Predator (2018)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alien Biology, Alien Cultural Differences, Alien/Human Relationships, Canon-Typical Violence, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, F/M, Hiking, Horror, Human/Monster Romance, I Don't Even Know, Slow Build, Slow Burn, Survivor Guilt, This Is Why We Can't Have Nice Things, Why Did I Write This?, Xenomorphs (Alien), Yautja</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-05-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 05:41:43</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>6,245</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25252732</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hydrangea_Blue/pseuds/Hydrangea_Blue</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Charlotte thought she was going to go on a hiking expedition in the Amazon. That's what happened until a xenomorph mutilated her hiking party and left her fight for her life in the unfamiliar wilderness.<br/>She makes an unwilling companion as she fights for her life, and things might not be so bad.<br/>Only if he would stop looking at her like the most annoying creature on this side of the galaxy.  </p><p> </p><p>Aka<br/>My first time in the predator/yautja fandom, and I'm not sure what I'm doing but I have a vague idea.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Yautja (Predator)/Original Female Character(s)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>80</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>166</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>First off, fuck the Amazon. </p><p>Second, if she was going to die being chased by the ugliest motherfucker in the world; it should at least be quick.</p><p>Her hiking boots hit the slick foliage as she was booking it away from the grotesque creature. Blood poured from her forehead into her mouth and eye, but she didn't slow to wipe it away. </p><p>Greenery and thick underbrush slapped her and tore at her hair and clothes as she turned a sharp corner off the trial in a desperate attempt to loose the beast. The sweltering heat was relentless and made it even harder to breathe. </p><p>She could still hear its sickening shrieks while it busted threw the jungle behind her. The shiny black monstrosity was closer than she could ever be comfortable with. </p><p>She was not equipped to deal with this beast of eldritch levels of horror. Malaria maybe- this? No.</p><p>Her heart was pounding and her chest was tight as she forced herself to vault over the fallen log. Her skin stung and burned with scratches and tears from the dense jungle, but they would be nothing compared to what she would have if she got caught. </p><p>That thing had mutilated her entire hiking party. Tore them all from limb from limb, removing innards and heads. Total anihaltion. </p><p>A loud startling shriek caused her to slip and lose her footing down the muddy bank. </p><p>"Son of a-!"  Charlotte slid for a long ways, hitting her back and head as she fell down the hill. Mud covered her from head to toe, and she was inches away from the fast running stream. </p><p>She had slid about twenty feet down from the trail she was on just a few seconds prior. She panted and hacked trying to catch her breath. </p><p>Her body was screaming at her, and her bones hurt. However despite all that she had to get up. Charlotte managed to get herself to her feet. </p><p>Another horrible scream came from above her, causing her to flinch.  Charlotte grabbed for the knife that was  once strapped to her thigh. </p><p>Fuck. </p><p>It was gone, the holster was wide open and the knife was no longer in it. Unbelievable.  </p><p>Just as she was fumbling on her person to see if maybe it was somewhere, a loud and sickening thud was behind her.<br/>
Charlotte whipped herself around,  muddy hair flying as her neck craned.<br/>
The shiny black mass was on the ground behind her. It was alive. It was pissed. </p><p>Her heart was in her stomach, and lead in her toes. </p><p>Its emaciated yet enormous form was only a few feet away from her. Its dangerous and whip like tail was flicking; a threat. A promise.</p><p>Its maw was dripping saliva, pools of it. </p><p>She took a slight step back and her boot touched a large rock. They both stilled with her movement. </p><p> </p><p>It lunged for her. </p><p>Charlotte threw herself to the ground and got both of her hands on the rock.<br/>
The monsters horrible talons grappled for her sides. Its mouth headed straight for her face. </p><p>She brought her arms down with as much force as she could. The sickening crunch and horrific screams, she knew she got a good hit in. The monster had a huge gash on its oblong skull and Charlotte wasnt its main focus any longer. </p><p>It screamed and clawed at its face, clearly distressed. Charlotte hit it again.<br/>
It's long tail struck her on the thigh as it flailed forward. She struck it again, and again. She was going to bash this things brains in. </p><p>Charlotte got on her feet and even began to crunch it's stupid skull under her boots. The thing was dead. Its head mangled and flattened.  </p><p>Charlotte was splattered with alien brain matter and blood.  After deciding the creature was dead enough, she dropped the rock on it with a satisfying thud. </p><p>She took a few steps back and let herself collapse in the ground.  The slash its tail had left was a big one. Her thigh was bleeding profusely. </p><p>Charlotte went to touch it but her hands were shaking. Quickly tears welled in her eyes and she just started to cry. Body wracking sobs came from her. She howled in sadness and agony. </p><p>Charlotte wept for her friends that thing had slaughterd. Charlotte cried because her body was in so much pain. She cried because she had no idea where she was. </p><p>She cried for the loss of peace. Her life would never even be the same. What was the thing she had crushed the skull of? </p><p>Charlotte shuddered a couple more times, before wiping her face. She stood to clean herself in the stream, the cool water washed away the mud and blood from her arms and face. She splashed her face with water and when she looked back up she screamed. </p><p>Another. Fucking. Monster. </p><p>A large humanoid figured leared above her. It was huge and masculine, at least seven foot tall. Long dread like hair surrounded a mask, and weapons covered his form. A low guttural clicking emitted from the creature with a robotic voice following it.</p><p>"Be Still." </p><p>Charlotte's breath hitched in her throat and that was the absolute last thing she planned on doing. So she did not. She scuttled backwards like a crab. However she did not get far before the creature crouched and grabbed her ankle. It hand a horrifyingly strong and she could not break its grip. So she did what any rational woman would do. </p><p>She kicked it in the face. </p><p>Apparently that was the move, the creature shouted, and let her go. Charlotte scrambled away as fast as she could which was not fast enough. </p><p>Soon both ankles were grabbed and she was pulled backwards. Her freshly cleaned face was drug through the mud and the dirt and her legs screamed in pain. </p><p>"LET ME GO!" she flailed the best she could and was flipped on her back, the wind was knocked out of her.<br/>
Charlotte groaned and blinked, seeing stars from the flip.</p><p>The creature had taken off its mask, and its face was not one for those with a light stomach. It had mottled crocodile like skin, and a mouth that looked like mantis mandibles. The creature put its heavy weight on her, a leg across hers, pinning her down effectively.<br/>
Two blades were quickly in her face.<br/>
The guttural clicking emitted again. </p><p>"Be. Still."</p><p>Charlotte thought maybe she would listen. Maybe.<br/>
All she could think was that it would suck to get killed after beating the first one. </p><p>However as she stayed still he moved the blades from her neck. Charlotte had decided on he, until told otherwise.  </p><p>With the crushing weight on her legs, she could not run. </p><p>The creature opened up a pack on his side and it looked like surgical equipment- high tech scary surgical equipment.<br/>
Fear spiked in her chest but it settled when he took to closing her wound on her thigh. It hurt yes- but not as much as it should. </p><p>Confusion was the most prominent thing she was feeling. It was helping her? </p><p>The creature grabbed her face, squishing her cheeks in his huge clawed hand, Charlotte let out and indignant squak. He took what looked like a gauze out of hia pouch and wiped the blood off of her forehead. He did the same thing to her forehead as he had to her thigh. It was rough but not unnecessarily so. </p><p>His weird face was close to hers. He had dark, beady eyes. They were not looking at her, just the injury. His mandibles twitched every now then and a few quiet, dare say indignat clicks came from him. Like he was annoyed. </p><p>His hand let her face go, and she stayed in that position for a long while and they both stared at each other for a brief second. </p><p>And before she could ask any questions,  her world quickly was pulled out from under her. She felt her body go limp and her head hit the ground before she slipped into unconsciousness.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Na-Vau'dqe knew the bad blood would have wound up here. Helping himself to a bounty of unarmed oomans. He and his serpent he brought with him. </p><p>Na-Vau'dqe watched from the trees as the bad blood raged and skinned the oomans, after the serpent did the killing. s'yuit-de.</p><p>However there was something that caught his eye. He turned to watch as a female ooman took to running after escaping from the serpents clutches. Suprising she made it this long. </p><p>He cocked his head, watching as she weaved through the trees just out of its reach. </p><p>It was a young serpent, a viscous hunt and lethal creature none the less, but small in the scheme of things. The ooman was doing a good job out running it, however he didnt expect she would make it. </p><p> </p><p>He returned his sights on the bad blood, this was his problem now. </p><p>Na-Vau'dqe lept from the tree and down to the blood bath. The bad blood startled but was quick to attack.  </p><p>This small disgrace to the yautja was inexperienced, young, and full of dishonorable rage. </p><p>Their arm blades clashed together, sparks flying as the collided.</p><p>"Enjoying the slaughter?" He snarled, his own mandibles clicking under his mask.</p><p>The other did not reply but only attempted another swipe, just be blocked. Na-Vau'dqe swept his leg under the bad blood's feet, flipping him to the ground. He didn't stay there for long though. </p><p>Na-Vau'dqe grew tired of his obnoxious rage. He ducked a swipe of blades only to jab his own in the bad bloods uncovered side. </p><p>The bad blood howled and tried a few more swift attacks, each on easily evaded. The neon blood was pouring profusely from the yautja, flowing freely onto the ground. </p><p>Na-Vau'dqe cocked back his leg to deliver a hard blow to the chest of his opponent, sending him flying into a tree. He wasnt sure if the deafing crack came from the bad blood or the tree. </p><p>Before the bad blood was able to activate his self destructive device, Na-Vau'dqe removed his head from his body. </p><p>This was not a trophy. A disgraced yautja was not something to keep on display or to be proud of. </p><p>He grunted and dropped the oozing head. A mess he'd have to clean up later. For now he had to find that bastardly serpent he let loose.  </p><p>He turned on his heat seeking mode on his helmet,  he could see the creature lingering over a cliff. </p><p>He took of in a haste, leaping through the trees instead of wasting time on the ground. A quick kill. </p><p> </p><p>He paused on the tree watching the scene in front of him. The serpent had jumped down from the cliffs edge and had finally reached the ooman. </p><p>They were at a standstill. The female was shaking and breathing heavy, he could smell her from here. She stunk of fear but also a boiling anger. He looked closer. </p><p>She took a misstep backwards, hitting on a rock. He figured this would be her undoing, the serpent lunged but instead of accepting her doom; she dropped to the ground and grabbed the rock. </p><p>His surprise at the situation was almost palpable.  The ooman struck the serpent,  over and over. </p><p>He watched as the acidic blood sprayed up, brain matter coming with it. However she did not stop. </p><p>He blinked and clicked his mandibles, she took to stomping it. He let out a chuckle. What a feisty ooman. </p><p>He was indeed surprised that such a small ooman was able to both out run and kill a serpent.  It was impressive.  </p><p>However he didnt know if she would live from her injuries. He quietly dropped down a few feet, he watched as she crumpled to the ground to cry. </p><p>Her mournful howls into the air struck a chord with him. If that bad blood hadn't killed her pack, her unarmed and fairly defenseless pack she wouldn't have been in this situation.  </p><p>He turned his head back to he mess he had to take care off, her cries caused him to look back at her. </p><p>Some emotion wether it be compassion (gods forbid) or just a diligent duty of helping a fellow hunter; he decided to drop down and help her. </p><p>Na-Vau'dqe landed in the stream in front of her, his cloaking disappearing. She startled out of the stream, and flung herself like an insect away from him. </p><p>Irritation crept over him. </p><p>"Be still." His translator did the heavy lifting of speaking the obnoxious human tounge. He clicked his mandibles; he was trying to be non threatening but it clearly was not working.</p><p>She scuttled backwards some more so he did what he figured would get her to stop- he grabbed her ankle. </p><p>One indignat and feral look from the ooman later a hard blow to his mask kicked him of off her. Pauk!</p><p>He let out a noise at the unsuspecting pain, and shock that she was able to damage the vision sensors inside. Now officially irritated but still determined to finish helping this wild beast he tore off his mask to see and grabbed both legs. </p><p>He drug her back to him, a bit harsher than needed but didnt want to get kicked again. He flipped her on her back and the ooman let out a sharp breath. </p><p>He put his knee on her legs, effectively pining her down as she flailed about before holding his arm blades to her throat effectively stilling her. </p><p>His patience long gone,  "Be. Still." He growled, and the message was recived before the translator even spoke it. </p><p> </p><p>When she seemed to effectively calm, or go into shock, he didn't know, he began to work on the profusely bleeding limb. </p><p>It was like he was fixing up a bird. Oomans were so very fragile, her skin was like the softest fabric, tearing under minimal pressure. He inspected the injury, cleaning out the dirt and debris that had already gotten into it. </p><p>He quickly began closing it with his cauterizing pen, effectively stopping the bleeding. He applied what was essentially glue for the flesh and pushed her injury closed. </p><p>Once it seemed sufficiently taken care of, he had to fix the head wound.  He grabbed her face, ignoring the protesting squak she emitted. He wiped it clean before doing the same as he had with her leg. </p><p>The ooman was staring at him. Directly into his face. </p><p>He twitched his mandible in mild annoyance that she would dare look him in the eye. Oomans never did understand their place. </p><p>He released her face and she just stared at him. Until her eyes rolled into the back of her head and she passed out.</p><p> </p><p>Na-Vau'dqe let out a trill- surely that wasn't normal. Oomans didn't just, faint like that did they?</p><p>He tilted his head to listen for a heartbeat. She didn't die on him after all that. </p><p>He tried shaking her to wake her up- nothing. Her body was limp. </p><p>He sat back on his feet, still crouched over her. Well now what? </p><p>He just spent all that effort on making sure she didn't die and she passed out?</p><p>His mandibles flared and he sat for a second. Well, he supposed he has acquired himself an injured ooman. How unfortunate. </p><p>With a begrudging sigh he picked her up, she weighed almost nothing, and tossed her on his shoulder. </p><p>Time to go clean up the bad blood.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Well, here is our lovely Yautja Na-Vau'dqe. He is a older member of his clan, and he often gets sent to other planets to clean up messes. Let me know what you think of him!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Charlotte woke with a splitting headache, and her whole body was sore. The sound of a crackling fire and singing insects caused her to blink and try to focus her sight. </p><p>She was on her back so she turned on her side towards the fire, it was a rather large campfire, closer to that of a bonfire. There were small animal carcasses roasting on a spit, they looked like small game, birds, rabbit, something inbetween. </p><p>He was also there, crouched by the fire without his mask. He must have saw her wake because he moved towards her. </p><p>Charlotte sat up, as quick as her wounded self would let her. His quick almost feline like movement was almost captivating to watch as he crouched next to her. <br/>He grabbed her face much to her dismay and turned it from side to side. Was he checking for a concussion? </p><p>His beady eyes followed her own in the low firefight, before he let her face go. His low noises and clicks were not translated for her. </p><p>However he did hand her a spit roasted animal, slightly charred from the fire and the canteen of water. </p><p>Charlotte eyed him for a moment before digging into her meal. Her stomach was ravenous and ready for food.</p><p>She wondered how long she had been unconscious for. </p><p>The animal was some type of rodent, tasty and filling. Charlotte took a long drink from the canteen, cool water soothed her parched throat. </p><p>She licked her lips and continued to eat.  </p><p>He sat next to her, his humongous form felt like it cast a shadow over her. He wasn't looking at her, but straight ahead into the dancing flames. </p><p>Charlotte pressed her elbow into his side and she handed him the remains of her food. <br/>"Thank you," </p><p>He took the spit from her, looking at her while grabbing it. His mandibles twitched in what looked like amusement.  However Charlotte couldn't really tell. </p><p>He ate the remaining food off the stick, she watched as he crunched the small bones as well. At least he wasn't wasteful. </p><p>"How long was I asleep?" </p><p>He turned to face her, low guttural noises and the mechanical voice followed.  "Three nights." </p><p>"Holy shit, " she gasped.  She'd never slept for three days before.  Charlotte stretched her arms and sighed as her bones popped and cracked. </p><p>"Thank you, for fixing my leg. I don't know if you understand what that means but thanks." </p><p>The clicking he normally spoke was replaced with a deep and rolling voice,  "I do. Ooman speak is rather difficult, especially this dialect. It does not come naturally." </p><p>Charlotte's eyebrows shot up. <br/>"Huh, so he speaks." </p><p>He clicked and looked like he rolled his eyes, but it was hard to tell in the faint light. </p><p>"So what is an O-man." </p><p>He let out a grumble, "Ooman, you are an ooman." </p><p>"I think you mean human and my name is Charlotte." </p><p>He tried speaking her name a few times before he got it right. <br/>"Charlotte,  a strong name."</p><p>Charlotte felt herself flush. "Thanks,"</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Na-Vau'dqe watched the Ooman, Charlotte sleep. The small thing had crashed as soon as she had eaten. Her head was laying on his leg, her fear of him gone completley. </p><p>That was something he was not used to. She was not afraid of him anymore.  </p><p>Ooman or otherwise, tended to fear the yautja. Wherever he went, he was the monster that was whispered about. Wether it be under their breath or behind his back he knew the smell of fear well. </p><p>However she was content. Her face calm in the flickering low light. Na-Vau'dqe didnt understand how these creatures have evolved so long to still be so soft. Their skin just was so plush and delicate, their was no way they were evolved to be a fighting creature. </p><p>However this Charlotte was a fighting creature. He caught himself inspecting a lock of fine hair with his claw. The strands were so tiny and soft. </p><p> </p><p>He stilled when she moved, afraid he had woken her, but she only scooted her asleep self further into his lap. </p><p>Na-Vau'dqe clicked his mandibles in a feign of annoyance. Now he was stuck, she clearly needed the rest and if he moved that wouldn't happen. </p><p>Na-Vau'dqe allowed himself to lean further back into the tree he was against. His mission was complete yet he wasn't sure he wanted to leave quite yet. </p><p>This world was vast and so quickly paced. The creatures were all very interesting, plus it was much different from the last time he was here. Several hundred years made quite the difference on the quickly growing planet.</p><p>It isn't as if he hasn't anything to return home to. No pups, no life mate, nothing of dire importance was beckoning him. His superiors had already recieved his message that the bad blood was taken care of, the pod that he sent it and the serpent in was to shortly follow. </p><p>The fire crackled and the warmth allowed him to rest. He hasn't taken a break from a hunt in a long, long time. He was old for his kind, hunts shouldn't be taking up as much of his time as they did. </p><p>However he considered it a personal vendetta to clean up the messes other young and reckless yautja made. </p><p>Charlotte made a sound, a quiet chirp almost. </p><p>He tilted his head down to hear her. She made another odd squeak before breathing in deeper and going silent once more. </p><p> </p><p>She sounded like a little bird. A small dangerous bird. How fitting. </p><p> </p><p>Na-Vau'dqe closed his eyes and himself rest, and his arm rested on the ooman. He could tell himself it was just so he could feel if she moved.</p><p> </p><p>* * * </p><p> </p><p>The warm sunlight was peaking through the dense greenery as Charlotte opened her eyes. Her head was on a very firm leg. The mottled skin told her it belonged to a certain alien. <br/>Had she really let herself fall asleep in his lap? That was embarrassing.  </p><p>He quickly moved for her to sit up. </p><p>"Goodmorning, " she grumbled, groggy still. She wiped her face, and at her horror her lip was wet. She had sleep drooled on the alien. </p><p>She did her best to move past that awkwardness that she had created and stretched her arms above her head. </p><p>"You know, I dont know your name. You know mine so it's only fair," </p><p> </p><p>He tilted his head, the long hair like appendages moving with it. "Na-Vau'dqe. "</p><p> </p><p>Charlotte balked, those guttural noises could not be a name. "Ah, I don't think I can say that. Nah-VerLedkey?."<br/> Judging by the throughly unimpressed look on his face she guessed that was incorrect.</p><p> "Well okay, what if I give you a name that I can say? That way I'm not insulting you even further?"</p><p>He made a slight shrug so she took it as a yes. </p><p>"What about Knox?" She liked it, seemed fitting, very serious.</p><p> </p><p>"Does it have meaning?" His own voice asked. </p><p> </p><p>"I'm not sure. I know its Scottish, I just think it sounds cool." </p><p> </p><p>His mandibles twitched and he looked like he didn't care one way or the other. </p><p>"Well alright, I shall call you Knox." </p><p>He huffed and stood up, "Come,"</p><p>She did so and waited for him to say anything but he didn't and just kept walking. </p><p> </p><p>Charlotte huffed and rolled her eyes but followed Knox nonetheless.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Chapter 5</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"What is this thing?" She marveled as she followed Knox into a metal doorway.  </p><p>He quickly shot a glance her way. "This is my ship." </p><p>Realization hit her like a ton of bricks. She was standing in an alien space ship. Holy shit. </p><p>She brushed her dirt crusted hair off of her face, to get a better look. Knox was leading her into the ship, it was silver and high tech on the interior. However it had a slightly primal touch, bones and furs being an accent touch. </p><p>"You will be safe and clean here." Knox spoke as he lead her to another door. He towered over her as he paused next to her. "If you choose to be." </p><p>Charlotte furrowed her brows. That's the first time he has alluded to her even having a choice in anything.  </p><p>"I- yeah. It's not like I have anywhere else to be." </p><p>Knox flexed his fingers before pushing the door open for her, "You can bathe here," he glanced at her, "I will bring you clothes." </p><p> </p><p>Charlotte didn't really know what to say to that. "Thanks, I appreciate it." </p><p>Knox averted his gaze and shut the door behind her leaving her alone in the silvery white room. </p><p>There was a large pool like area, she assumed was a bath, something that vaguely resembled a toilet and a sink that was almost to high for her to reach. </p><p>The walls were covered in mirrors on one side of the room, she was absolutely filthy.  </p><p>Charlotte's once red hair was matted with mud and several shades darker. Her clothes were shredded in multiple places, and probably could stand up on their own with the amount of blood and dirt caked into them.  She really was a sight for sore eyes. </p><p>Her body still ached so she was careful as she pried her crusty clothes from her body. She felt a little bad as they left dirt on the pristine floors. </p><p>As she stripped down even out of her underwear,  she could see how badly bruised her body was. No wonder she hurt so much. </p><p> </p><p>Charlotte made her way over to the alluring water, and as she stepped towards the edge, she heard some mechanical whirring and the water began to swirl. Huh. </p><p>The alien had a giant jacuzzi without the crazy bubbles. </p><p>Charlotte slowly stepped into the rather deep water and it came up to her shoulders. The warm water was a godsend on her body. The swirling jets helped remove the layers of dirt from her body. </p><p>She even dunked her head underwater, washing her hair. <br/>Charlotte scrubbed herself clean to the best of her abilities,  and was enthralled with how the water didn't stay dirty. It must have one hell of a filtration system. </p><p>There was some ledges to sit on in the pool/bath, so she rested on that while she let her body soak relishing in the comfort of it all. </p><p> </p><p>Charlotte really hasn't processed all what had happened quite yet. Her friends had all been murdered by a shiny black alien monster. She killed said shiny alien monster. She was abducted by a humanoid alien, and taken care of by him. She was now bathing in a space ship. </p><p>Honestly she still didn't really understand what was happening but she didn't hate it. Knox was intesting even if he did look at her like she was a flea sometimes. He fed and took care of her while she slept, which was more than she can say for most of the people in her life. </p><p> </p><p>Charlotte grimaced at that thought. She didn't have many people on her life. Her parents had passed early on in her life, her sister never spoke to her and she didn't have any close friends. The friends she did have were mangled in the Amazon somewhere. </p><p>Hell she didn't even have any pets, the apartment she lived in didn't allow them. </p><p>So the human alien that was built like a brick shithouse has been the best thing that has happened to her in a while. </p><p> </p><p>Charlotte dunked her head under once more, to clear her head rather than her hair. <br/>When she reemerged she was being stared at.  </p><p>She screamed and flailed backwards,  sputtering air and flashing water.</p><p>Knox lurched backwards.  </p><p>"You can't just do that! You scared me! And I'm naked!" Charlotte yelled, her arms crossed over her chest hiding her breasts. </p><p>Knox at least had the audacity to look flustered and turn away. <br/>"Apologizes, I forgot Oomans are modest." She heard him do his familiar mandible clicking and she watched as he set down a pile of fabric. He quickly left leaving her alone and blushing. </p><p>Jesus. She didn't need him to see her naked too. </p><p>It probably did not matter as they were completely different species, she was probably alluring as a rodent. Not that she wanted it to matter. </p><p>Charlotte sighed and took a deep breath trying to calm her startled heart rate. </p><p>She forced herself to get out of the heavenly water, ringing out her long hair over it. Now that it was no longer matted with mud, her hair hung about to her waist in wet waves. </p><p>Her skin was still mottled with bruises and scratches,  however her freckled skin was now much tanner than it was. </p><p>Charlotte also noticed tiny burn scars on her face and hands. </p><p>She grabbed the towel like cloth, which was twice the size of a beach towel, and patted herself dry. <br/>She inspected the clothes he brought her.  Charlotte's eyes narrowed, they were somewhere between viking and starwars. </p><p>The dress like clothing item he brought her was a linen like fabric. It was a lilac color and slightly sheer. He brought her several other items, a leather looking vest, a pair of pants that looked way to long, a strange set of arm bracers, and some sandals. </p><p>It was quite an ensemble.  </p><p>Charlotte shot a dismayed glance at her bra and underwear. They were disgusting.  </p><p>She sighed and picked up the odd bracers. Charlotte had always liked historical fashion. </p><p>She attached them to her arms, they were made from a black leather. When she strapped the left one on, in an instant her body was covered in a mesh material. </p><p>"What the hell-" in the mirror it looked like it was a fishnet bodysuit, solid on the groin area.</p><p>"kinky." She grimaced, however it was the same fabric she had seen on Knox.  Perhaps this was their undergarment? </p><p>It offered some support on her chest although nothing for modesty's sake. Charlotte sighed and slipped into the lilac dress. It reminded her of the thing Rey wore in starwars. </p><p>She felt kind of pretty in the long flowy fabric. Charlotte looked at the vest type item, before realizing it was more a super thick belt with shoulder straps. It too was made of a black leather. </p><p>She put it on, feeling less exposed with it. She felt kind of badass in these clothes. Nothing like herself though.  </p><p>She put in the gladiator type sandals and watched in amazement as they adjusted to her feet. His tech really was phenomenal.  </p><p>Charlotte ran her hands across the fabrics wondering what was next.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>The yautja lore was hard to find specifics on, so forgive me for making somethings up as I go. Tell me what you guys think :D</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Chapter 6</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Knox had forgotten the Oomans adversion to nudity, he should have remembered. </p><p>He flexed his hands he felt very aware of his body in that moment and tried to not linger on how soft the little bird looked. </p><p>He was sure he needed to feed her again. His food storage was full of prey he had hunted down. He felt his hackles flare at the idea of presenting a large feast for his ooman.</p><p>He made haste to the ships food bay grabbing a large earth mammal he had caught. He had already skinned and prepped the creature to be eaten, taking a blade he made quick work to make portions. </p><p>He also grabbed some of the fruits he had found, making sure to check for toxicity for oomans. He did not want to accidentally kill Charlotte after all of this. </p><p>No, he liked her quite a lot. Perhaps she will stay. </p><p>Knox let out a low trill at the thought of her staying and hunting with him. She took down a serpent with no weapon, she was truly something.  </p><p>As Knox was preparing the feast for his ooman, she came walking through the hallway.  He heard her coming and he glanced up at her. </p><p>She was no longer coated in the dirt and grime he associated with her. The hair that hung down was a deep red, and her skin was bright and mottled with freckles. Knox like her in the warrior attire he had provided for her. </p><p>"Thanks for the clothes," </p><p>Knox nodded, his hands busy. </p><p>"What are you doing?" She questioned walking closer to the table he was at.</p><p>"Making a meal," he replied as he tossed the slices of meat onto the cooking table.  The meat hissed as it came into contact with the high heat. </p><p>Knox plucked a fruit off the counter with his clawed hand, gentle to not puncture the smooth skin. He held it out in an offering for Charlotte.  </p><p>Her significantly smaller hand accepted the gift cautiously and she observed it before taking a large bite. </p><p>Juice quickly ran down her chin and onto her neck and she blotted away with her hand. She chewed quickly amusement lighting up her features. </p><p>"Where did you find a nectarine?" </p><p>Knox shrugged not really knowing how to explain that. </p><p>Charlotte didnt seem to pry with his quiet mannerisms,  and seated herself at the counter chair.</p><p>○●○●○</p><p>Charlotte watches him closely, her eyes tracking his hands. <br/>Charlotte had always been taught not to stare at people but she felt that Knox was an exception.  </p><p>His skin was a pale almost white on his fingers covered with grey and black mottling. He had long dark claws and his skin reminded her of an alligator.</p><p>Knox had these long almost hair like appendages, they were a thick shiny black that framed his alien face. Some of the appendages were beaded with silver and small bones.  </p><p>A quiet rumble caught her attention and Knox was offering her food. He was holding it out to her from his hand. <br/>It was a cooked strip of meat, and she wasnt sure if he wanted her to take it. </p><p>She reached her hand out and he cocked his head and grumbled. Charlotte blushed and he spoke. "No hands, messy." </p><p>Oh, he just wanted to feed her? </p><p>Charlotte felt the hot tingle of embarrassment run up her spine of the intimacy of the act. </p><p>Knox brought his hand up to her lips, the meat smelled wonderful and she gently took it from him. </p><p>Charlotte ducked her head and covered her mouth. It was really good, savory and delicious.  </p><p>She couldn't help but want to squirm away from his intense stare, he was already holding another piece for her. </p><p> </p><p>Fuck, she was in way too deep.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Chapter 7</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>So this isn't  a chapter I'm so sorry but I wanted to share some art I drew for the fic let me know what you guys think!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  
  <a href="https://www.deviantart.com/nightbluehydrangea/art/Taking-Care-of-a-Xenomorph-874270258?ga_submit_new=10%3A1616640619">https://www.deviantart.com/nightbluehydrangea/art/Taking-Care-of-a-Xenomorph-874270258?ga_submit_new=10%3A1616640619</a>
</p><p> </p><p>Heres Charlotte in chapter one taking care of that pesky xenomorph. </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Chapter 8</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Sorry this is short but I just had to write this, I've had some time so I'm just reworking my original plotline but please tell me what you think!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Charlotte sighed. She was fed, clean and in good company. </p><p>She leaned into Knox, they had decided to retire in what was like a sitting pit. It was all dangerously comfortable, a lowered area in the living area surround in furs and sturdy cushions. </p><p>Knox trilled and pulled her into him. Charlotte should be alarmed about how quickly she'd grown fond of the alien. </p><p>However she wasn't to upset at her situation, she was sure that would kick in later as it tended to do with her.</p><p>When her parents had died she was able to move on relatively quickly until she got a whiff of her mother's perfume six months later; she then cried for two days and only got of bed to pee. </p><p>Knox had draped a large fur over her. Charlotte nuzzled into the blanket when she felt a tickling on her scalp. </p><p>"Are you petting me?" She asked with a laugh. </p><p>She felt Knox freeze. "Perhaps."</p><p>She smiled to herself, "You can. Feels nice."</p><p>Knox trilled again content to play with her hair. He was very careful with his claws on her scalp. Charlotte felt herself relax into his touch.</p><p>"So soft." He let out a low trill, clearly entertained. </p><p>She closed her eyes and let herself rest on the alien. </p><p>"Do you have a family, Knox?" Shes not sure were the question had come from but she had meant to ask.<br/>He paused briefly before continuing playing with her hair. </p><p>"No." He let out a low sigh, "No life mate, no pups." </p><p>Charlotte opened her one eye to glance at him. "I take it pups are children and life mates are a spouse?" </p><p>He hummed a quiet confirmation. "Pups are what we call our children. They are special, but even more so with your life mate. But to answer your question I am alone."</p><p>"I'm sorry," Charlotte mumbled. "I am too."</p><p> </p><p>Knox rested his hand on her shoulder, the weight of it was comfortable.<br/>"Charlotte,  I enjoy your company. " </p><p>"Me too Knox. "</p><p>"Would you stay, with me?"</p><p> </p><p>Charlotte picked her head up, eyes now open. "How do you mean?"</p><p> His dark eyes were staring her down with an intensity she hadn't seen before. </p><p>"Travel with me, I want to take you to my home, my home planet." </p><p>Her eyes widened with suprise. "You want to take me to another planet?"</p><p>"I would." </p><p>Fucking hell. </p><p>Charlotte grinned slightly. "I've seen the human skulls decorating this place, how am I different?"</p><p> </p><p>Knox's mandibles clicked together, the low growl taking her by surprise. </p><p>"You are a smart bird, Charlotte. Fast and dangerous. You have little fear, you intrigue me greatly. "<br/> Knox tucked a lock of hair behind her ear, his hand resting on her jaw.</p><p> "You've made me feel for another creature in ways I never have. What an anomaly you are."</p><p>Charlotte felt her breath hitch in her throat. Was this alien proclaiming feelings for her? Knox, the deadly alien that shes just met? And why the hell did she reciprocate?</p><p>"Oh wow. I don't know what to say." She let her own hand rest on top of his. "I've never met someone like you before Knox. I have always loved to travel."</p><p>He cocked his head side ways before suddenly pulling her close causing her to laugh. He pulled her into his arms and buried his face into her hair.</p><p>"Travel we will Charlotte."</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>So huh? Thoughts? Concerns? Likes? I'm still new in this fandom but I just had to write something for it. I love the yautja they are just so badass ok</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>